Geheuskyfies
by Sorarin
Summary: Timon, Pumbaa, serta puluhan bintang yang menaungi mereka. For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge, juga Infantrum Five-First Fict Challenge.


**Disclaimer: **Err, not mine.

**Warning: **Gaje, timeline loncat-loncat

**Rating:** K

**Genre: **Friendship

**Status: **Complete

.oOo.

**Geheuskyfies**

**Dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum ****50 Sentences Challenge (Set 5)  
**

**dan Infantrum Five-First-Fict Challenge  
**

– **Timon & Pumbaa –**

**R&R, please...**

.oOo.

**Puzzle**

Malam ini, seperti biasa. Pumbaa dan Timon terkapar di dataran Pride Land. Penuh lelah setelah seharian menemani Kiara. Dalam selimut lembut cahaya bulan, mereka berdua sibuk menyusun keping puzzle kehidupan mereka.

**Hukum**

Dalam rimba, selalu berlaku hukum rimba. Yang kuat yang menang, seharusnya.

**Tiada**

Namun, tiada hukum dalam kamus kehidupan Timon dan Pumbaa. Bagi mereka hanya motto yang ada. Motto yang selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah, "_Hakuna Matata_".

**Burung**

Salah satu permainan favorit Pumbaa. Main bowling hidup dengan kawanan burung sebagai pin-nya. Seperti saat ia pertama berjumpa dengan Simba.

**Kucing**

Seekor kucing-besar yang masihlah kecil. Namun, tetap saja besar bagi seekor Timon.

**Lemah**

Lemah, bahkan sekarat. Begitu banyak keringat pada tubuh ringkih itu.

**Teman**

Pumbaa yang polos langsung saja menyebutnya teman.

**Angan**

Membuat angan _meerkat_ cilik nan licik terbang jauh. 'singa' dan 'teman' hm....

**Parasit**

Mungkin kata itulah yang cocok disematkan pada Timon. Selalu duduk nyaman di atas kepala Pumbaa, menyuruh ini dan itu seolah ia otak Sang _Warthog_. Namun Pumbaa tak pernah menyebut sahabatnya parasit. Entah karena hatinya tak berkeberatan memberi tumpangan atau.... Pumbaa sendiri bahkan tak mengenal kata 'parasit'.

**Sungai**

Tempat nyaman di mana mereka, Timon, Pumbaa, plus Simba bebas terjun bebas ke dalamnya. Menyelam, menyegarkan diri.

**Matahari**

Disusul mandi sinar matahari yang menembus lapisan epitel. Menguapkan H2O yang lekat pada tubuh.

**Nyanyian**

Paduan buncahan pikiran yang mengalir verbal, dengan harmonisasi tertentu, dan irama tertentu.

**Terindah**

Namun tak ada waktu tertentu untuk melontarkannya. Rangkaian kata terindah yang bisa terpikirkan oleh kedua bersahabat. Saling menimpali, tanpa henti.

**Siulan**

Terkadang. Tanpa makna. Hanya mencocokan dengan irama berjalan mereka. Atau, demi meramaikan suasana.

**Makan**

Kegiatan yang paling disukai Pumbaa. Karena cacing penguni perutnya nampaknya tak pernah terpuaskan.

**Manik-manik**

Berpuluh-puluh serangga beragam warna, mengkilap bagai manik-manik. Selalu membangkitkan nafsu makan Pumbaa dan Timon. Namun, beberapa sukses membuat Simba mual.

**Rumah**

Bagi Timon dan Pumbaa, rumah sudah seharusnya penuh dengan dedaunan hijau bertabur serangga nikmat plus langit biru bak pencitraan surga.

**Batu**

Karenanya, tak salah 'kan jika mereka terkaget dan kecewa begitu menatap kampung halaman yang diperjuangkan Simba. Hanya bebatuan tertutup gersang. Ditambah kawanan Heyna. Neraka hidup.

**Arus**

Seiring perjalanan arus kehidupan, poros tak terpatahkan berjuluk 'waktu' membawa mereka semua kemari.

**Kenangan**

Ke saat dimana masa-masa tersebut telah lama berlalu. Hanya meninggalkan jejak sebagai kenangan.

**Gatal**

Begitu seringnya acara ngobrol tentang masa lalu ini membuat gatal mulut mereka. Tak kuasa menahan tawa, atau sekadar melontar komentar seenak hati, makin menyulut tawa.

**Hanya**

Melongok hal itu, kehidupan mereka berdua serasa hanya mengenal kebahagiaan.

**Sakit**

Namun sebenarnya, dalam masa lalunya mereka telah banyak menanggung sakit.

**Sampah**

Dianggap sampah tak berguna, bahkan merugikan. Terbuang dari kehidupan. Terlunta mencari eksistensi.

**Riang**

Mungkin, itulah harga yang harus mereka bayar. Demi keriangan yang mereka dapat kini.

.oOo.

**Author Note:**

Gyaa~ tugas sekolah belum disentuh malah bikin fict gaje gini....

Gimana? *menatap ketikan di atas dengan pasrah*

Satu kesimpulan: Bikin fict fabel tuh susah~ T.T

R & R, please....


End file.
